


"I'm your sidekick, Tubbo."

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Brother Toby Smith | Tubbo, SBI is not a good family in canon so theyre not here either, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, based on today's stream, fuck why isnt this a tag yet, happy ending pog??, if no one is gonna be their therapist then fuck it im gonna take that role, lets be honest they all do, tubbo is adopted by the sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: It's finally over.Tommy could feel the weight lifted from his shoulders, knowing that he didn’t have to worry about getting stabbed with a knife behind his back. He didn’t have to worry about getting betrayed by someone else or if he’ll be able to live another day. And he especially didn’t have to worry about Dream.Alternatively, the clingy duo have a moment together the day after the war.(Title from Tommy's stream of Jan 20th)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064939
Comments: 17
Kudos: 405





	"I'm your sidekick, Tubbo."

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble or smth to cope with the heavy emotions they keep slapping at me during the stream  
> and also because i'm a tubbo and tommy apologist and i want to give these two something nice even if it kills me

It's finally over. 

Tommy could feel the weight lifted from his shoulders, knowing that he didn’t have to worry about getting stabbed with a knife behind his back. He didn’t have to worry about getting betrayed by someone else or if he’ll be able to live another day. And he especially didn’t have to worry about Dream. 

The wind breeze felt nice on his skin, and the grass beneath his feet looked greener than ever. A small smile was plastered on his face, as he looked at the dirt hill that he claimed as his property ever since he joined the server. The wooden bench was still where it used to be, unharmed and unscathed, a lonely jukebox sitting next to it. 

He didn’t want to leave this place, but it gave him too many bad memories that he wished he could forget. He wanted a fresh start, where he could start anew. Sometimes he wished he had Ranboo’s memory problem, because then it would’ve been easy for him to forget things. Sometimes he wished he could be sweet and nice like Tubbo, so everyone doesn’t have to hate him. 

Instead, he’s just himself. He’s just TommyInnit, the annoying child who fought in too many wars that even an adult can’t handle. The child who was always picked on but then forced to be a soldier, and the others didn’t even bother to acknowledge his efforts.

A sigh escaped his lips as soon as he sat down on the bench, staring off into the sky. The discs are in his possession but...it cost everything he cared about. Well, not  _ everything _ , since Tubbo was still alive and Tommy couldn’t be happier, he wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to live with himself if his best friend died because he dragged him into it. 

But during the battle, the way the brunette just accepted death so easily...he thought it was the end for sure. In all honesty, he slightly doubted that Punz received his message and chose to help him since he used to be on Dream’s side. He couldn’t resist grinning widely as the others stepped in to save them just in time. 

And then there’s his family- could he even call them that anymore? Phil has been absent for most of his life and he usually sided with Techno. His older brother, on the other hand, only lived for anarchy and demolishing governments. Obviously he wasn’t the first priority to them and they made it clear when they chose to help Ranboo instead. 

No offense to the enderman, he’s suffered as much as Tommy did from the hands of Dream, but it still  _ stings _ . Wilbur was pretty much the only one who raised him and cared for him whenever he needed it the most. His father and his two older brothers are long gone, and he has no choice but to accept it.

Tommy stretched his arms above his head, letting his muscles relax to get rid of the tension. It's been a while since he felt at peace. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The blonde didn’t even need to think twice on who it might be, as the boy who didn’t even button his green shirt right took a seat down next to him. 

“Hey,” he responded, simple and subtle. The silence between them wasn’t tense or rigid. It was almost comforting, in a good way. It didn’t last for long though. 

“Are you okay..?” Tubbo asked, turning to look at the other, concern and worry present in his tone. 

“Yeah, just thinkin’ about stuff.” Tommy replied, refusing to avert his gaze from the grass below them. Tubbo must’ve known what he was thinking about, because he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out, causing the blonde to look at him in confusion. 

“What for..?” 

“For not being there for you when you needed me.” The ex-president rubbed the side of his left arm, brows slightly furrowed. “You know, I exiled you and everything and- I- I can’t believe I even listened to Dream. I should’ve known what he was trying to do this whole time. I’ve been a shit friend, and I’ve been a shit brother to you. I- I’m sorry, Toms.” 

The younger felt his expression soften upon listening to the older. “Hey man, you don’t have to blame yourself. I was the one who fucked up and...it was my fault. I know I shouldn’t have dragged you into it and I know I already said this but I’m sorry, Tubbo. I’m sorry for everything.” 

Tubbo smiled softly, as he suddenly wrapped his arm around the other and let Tommy rest his head on his shoulder. He brushed his fingers against his blonde hair, in which he leaned in into the touch. It almost feels as though Wilbur was here, and he was the one comforting his younger brother. 

And then, that's when he realized that he still had a family. That he still had an older brother he could rely on, the one who wouldn’t leave him behind like the others did, the one who would be there for him at all times. He still had something to live for and he’s  _ happy. _

He felt his eyes go heavy and soon enough, Tommy finally felt at peace, and he’s sure Tubbo felt the same. 

Little did he know, the brunette made a silent promise to do a better job than their two older brothers. He promised that it's always them against the world, no matter what happens. He already made a mistake once, and he promised to himself he wouldn’t do it again.

And this time, he refuses to break that promise.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> everyone is forgetting tubbo is older than tommy and he's adopted by the sbi so that makes him tommy's older brother :)  
> i'm just gonna,,,casually drill that into your heads don't mind me-


End file.
